Sombrilla de tinta
by Ana de Uchiha
Summary: Porque aún el más insulso de los hombres, puede ser un caballero.


**Volviendo un poco de las cenizas, se me ocurrio este pequeño one-shot al esperar el metrobus jaja, solo que a mi no me llovio, nunca eh escrito de esta pareja y hoy me dije ¿por qué no? y pum la escribí.  
**

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, bla bla.**

 **Advertencias: Universo alterno**

Era tarde, muy tarde y el metrobus no pasaba, llegaría tarde a su turno nocturno en el Hospital Konoha y eso era algo que la interna de pregrado Sakura Haruno de 25 años de edad no se podía permitir, pero al no tener carro por estar en el taller le dificultaba la tarea, así que había decidido tomar el metrobus pero no se había imaginado que tardaría mares en pasar, así que no le quedaría de otra que marcarle a su jefe de departamento del área de maternidad para avisarle que por primera vez en su medio año en el internado ella llegaría tarde.

Al parecer esa no sería su noche pues su jefe directo no cogía el teléfono, quizá estaba en una cesárea por lo que la pelirrosada, se angustió más, entonces deparo en una señora que esperaba al igual que ella el metrobus y decidió preguntarle sobre los horarios de este.

- _Disculpe, buenas noches señora, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-_ la aludida volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza. - _¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en pasar el metrobus a esta hora?_

La señora puso pose pensativa y luego negó con la cabeza, frustrando a la joven interna.

- _Lo siento jovencita pero el metrobus no tiene hora de llegada, espero que no tenga mucha prisa._

La joven ojijade se quedó pasmada.

- _Vaya gracias.-_ _ **¡Rayos!, estúpido carro justo hoy se tenía que averiar, hoy que tenía una paciente para cesárea, esto no puede empeorar ¿verdad?-**_ se preguntó a sí misma y como si el dios de la lluvia hubiera escuchado su pregunta comenzó a llover, mojando a la chica en el acto. - _ **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?**_

En ese momento alguien la cubrió con una sombrilla tan única que parecía sacada de una historia de comics, asombrada volteo y se encontró con un chico muy pálido a quien reconoció como el amigo de Naruto, sorprendida porque ese joven de sonrisa hipócrita nunca de los nunca había sido amable con ella, y que ahora la cubriera de la lluvia le parecía irreal, entonces el chico hablo.

- _Vaya doctora fea sí que te llovió hoy_

Si era nada más y nada menos que Sai, la ojijade cerró los ojos evitando estallar en frente de la gente que estaba ahí.

- _Sai, veo que no pierdes tu buen humor.-_ comento sarcástica, pero nada la preparo para lo que diría Sai.

- _Cerca de ti es imposible, pero debo admitir que así como estas empapada te ves extrañamente bonita.-_ en su cara pálida podían verse sus pómulos sonrosados por lo que acababa de decir.

Y claro la pelirrosa enmudeció ante tal ¿alago?, a punto estuvo de decir algo pero Sai tomo su mano y le entrego la sombrilla, la chica estaba sonrrojada y solo volteo a verlo extrañada.

- _Ya viene el metrobus, yo no voy a tomarlo y al parecer te hará más falta esto que a mí, que tengas buena noche en el hospital._

La chica no atino a decir nada, pues en cuanto Sai le dio la sombrilla el metrobus llego, y las personas la empujaron hacia adentro sin darle tiempo a nada más que a cerrar la sombrilla, antes de que las puertas se cerraran volteo a la entrada Sai estaba mirándola con una extraña sonrisa ella estaba muy sonrojada aun así estaba por agradecerle a Sai, pero este movió los labios diciendo algo, quizá no se escuchó pero la pelirrosada pudo leer muy bien sus labios, los cuales se entendía perfectamente que decía "adiós fea".

Y bueno eso último basto para arruinar el momento, en su sien de la pelirrosa apareció una venita de molestia, vio como el pelinegro se alejaba de la parada todo mojado por la lluvia, aun molesta debía admitir que ese chico insulso también tenía un lado caballeroso y había logrado provocar una pequeña arritmia en su corazón.

 **Bueno no se que tal haya quedado, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz entonces tuve que escribirla, si tienes una idea que te da vueltas debes llevarla a cabo, si no tal vez después sea tarde para ello, y bueno con los recientes desastres que sacudieron mi país pues me doy cuenta que es importante luchar cada día por realizar tus sueños, llevar a cabo tus metas, nunca dejar nada para después ya que ese después quizá no llegue, y bueno tratar de vivir al máximo, sin ser descuidado, si alguno lee esta historia les pido una oración por todas aquellas personas que perecieron y por otras más que hoy no tienen un techo donde dormir, yo estoy en brigadas que apoyan a las comunidades que se vieron afectadas y el ver sus rostros agradecidos por el poco apoyo que quizá haya realizado es lo mejor del mundo, si alguien es de México y puede apoyar hagalo, bien dice el dicho que lo que hoy tu hagas mañana se verá reflejado, un saludo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
